What Fate Brings
by shaman-king-kari
Summary: [Chapter 4,5 avalible!] General Romance, Excluded Characters: Ryu, Spirits except for Amidamaru and Bason, Dead enders, Silva and Kalim. Each chapter resembles a couple R&R.
1. Yoh and Anna

**What Fate Brings**

------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I had to put 2 O.C. characters in the story, because it was un-even that some guys didn't get couples so I put me and my sister in the story! If you didn't know O.C. Means something like a made up character in the story. Well here's the first chapter about Yoh and Anna. After you read the whole story it'd be appreciated if you'd Review.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Yoh and Anna 

------------------

It starts off as every chapter having to do with how to got to know each other and then become real good friends and even get to love another. Some of these are true in the story but some parts I made up or I made up the whole plot for a couple. Also I recommend the most recent chapters, as I get better at writing stories as I pass by. They're really good! I like the Kari/Ren but I don't really because it has no meaning besides planning and hosting a party and it really doesn't sound like Ren, once I update it it'll be better. Like a whole new different story!

-------------

Yoh really wanted to go to the movies again with Morty but as usual Anna will refuse. Another day of pulling weights in the backyard, it was. After that Anna would come out and yell "FASTER YOH! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Oh how painful it was to hear Anna scream in his ears constantly like she was trying to turn him deaf.

"Hey Morty do you think If I asked Anna if I can get a day off of my training she'd let me off?"

"Whoa! Some serious thought to it and Bam! You figure out and the answer is… No."

"I figured that much out. Oh how I wish it were true! Would it hurt if I asked though?"

"Totally up to you buddy!"

Later on…

"WHAT! You accept me to give you a day off in your lazy slacking days!"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Well now that you've mentioned it you've been working hard, how about putting it up to the test Yoh?"

"Test?"

"Yes, while you've been slacking I've been training Kari. She's a great Samurai now and she works with no spirit at all. In fact she's not even a Shaman. Can you beat her I wonder?"

"First of all you have to promise that you have to give me a day off if I challenge this Kari."

"Accepted also note that she fights with a real sharp blade so if you get injured it's not my fault at all you up for it all Yoh?"

"Sure am!" With deep thought Yoh felt he needed to prepare for the upcoming match.

"Kari trains with me has no regrets works hard and wants to be a Shaman. Her training means a lot to her and she doesn't slack! You want to know what? She runs twice the miles you run, triple your weights and is almost going to turn into a shaman, I can feel it."

Just then Kari walked by Yoh's house and along beside her is her sister Sheji, a master ninja. Kari whispered in Sheji's ear.

"Hey you see that girl in that house over there? She's my coach in training and she's really tough. But I always keep my chin up!"

"Terrific Kari you're making process, too bad you aren't a ninja like me."

Just then...

"Kari! Over here, your trainings gone up a notch!"

"Wha! It's not even class time yet."

"I've got a test up for you, if you can accomplish this one you'll move up a rank in Samurai training."

"Sweet!"

"Sorry Sheji, I just got to fight, maybe you want to stay and watch while you're here?"

"Sure why not? I'll see if your training has improved since last month."

"I accept your offer Anna-sama!"

The Fight Commences Chapter 2!

-------------------

Chapter End Illustrations: Ok so since this is new to you at the end of every story my kind sister Sheji (IN REAL LIFE!) will draw anime illustrations for the story! They're really great anime fan art! Well here it is Yoh and Anna discussing Yoh's day off.

http/usera. enter that in your browser and you'll get going!

Don't forget to submit your review at the end for your favorite chapter and favorite illustration. Thanks!

-------------------------------------------


	2. The Fight Commences

**What Fate Brings**

**Chapter 2: The Fight Commences**

Kari is in her position ready to fight Yoh as Yoh shouts out…

"Amidamaru! Into the sword and into the intequiwid…."

Kari runs as fast as the wind and strikes yoh's weapons down.

"You never had a chance Yoh, I can prove I'm stronger than you."

"I'm not done yet! Celestial Slash!"

"Too Slow. I can dodge 5 perfect strikes in one leap."

"No good, Amidamaru."

"Yoh you must not give up! She's just there to test you not to finish you off."

"Your right! Good thinking Amidamaru!"

"Comes from those hard 600 years of waiting. Well if you wait you just got to think!"

"You will not win!"

POW! Yoh falls on the ground by getting knocked down and incautious.

"I believe Yoh's test is over now Anna, and don't wake him up until I leave or he'll be after vengeance."

"Okay, I believe you'll turn into a Shaman quite soon Kari. And as for you Sheji, great wishes to your studies."

"Thank you, we'll be seeing you soon Anna."

"Bye."

10 minutes Later Yoh awakens

"Where's Kari!"

"She obviously won the fight Yoh. She knocked you incautious."

"How long have I been lying on the floor?"

"10 minutes. You know if you want to beat Kari you have to do the same training as her and master your skills."

"I train Kari with the same thing I train you with, she just does larger amounts and she doesn't take breaks or nothing. Works from morning to evening she does. I take Kari as my best Apprentice and you better watch out Yoh, when she turns into a Shaman she'll be difficult to beat."

"Well I've better improve also."

"Good Spirit Yoh, I'm not going to train you harder than you can already and less than Kari's abilities. Because I take you both as my Apprentices and nobody's going to get any special lessons."

"As I was saying I'm going to improve after a nap…"

"Yoh you lazy slacker! At this rate you'll never be able to beat Kari and her abilities!"

"I never said I wanted to."

"You wanted your little break remember?"

"Well it's up to you slack or get your day off."

"Good night then."

----------

Chapter End Illustrations: This time it's with Kari and Yoh (Imaginary) Kari is stabbing Yoh. We made a change in the illustrations. Chapter 3, 4 5 and 6 are different. They already were made so they aren't comics like chapter 1 and 2. I was suppost to do chapter 1 but I changed it therefore we made a new illustration for it.

http/usera. 


	3. Getting To Know Eachother Anew

**What Fate Brings**

**Chapter 3: Getting to know each other anew**

--------------------------------------------------------

First of all it was I, not my sister who added herself to this story and this is about her and Horo Horo, if you are a die-heart fan of Horo Horo and you like him or you like him with a different person, well no questions. This is a made up Couple after all, My sister doesn't like Horo, thank god so like yeah you Horo fans can rest in peace. Chill! And one of my reviewers told me the link for the end illustrations didn't work and I'll give you the correct link right now. Just take away the spaces between each letter or certain word and your good to go.

H t t p / usera. Imagecave. Com/ fantasydragoon/ annaxyohpic .jpg

H t t p / usera. Imagecave. Com/ fantasydragoon/ fightpart1 .jpg

H t t p / usera. Imagecave. Com/ fantasydragoon/ fightpart2 .jpg

--------------------------------------------------------

Okay I've invited a couple of friends.. My apprentice and her sister to come over to stay with us. Any Objections!" Spoke the fierce Anna

"Nope… Not a single…" Quietly whispered all the shamans

"Well then this is Kari and this is Sheji, Kari is my samurai apprentice and Sheji is a master ninja trained by a famous ninja teacher far in the south globe all around the world. I hope you all get along, Wait let me rephrase that. You HAVE to get along fine for about a week as long as the other shaman's are staying over."

Everybody was trying to talk and get to know eachother for the long week they are spending together, Everyone got to know each others names and all and it made them feel good that they had company with others they have not met yet. Anna-sama knows best… Always. Kari thought about it more in Sheji and Her room. They shared a cozy cotton bed that had a furry warm blanket. Sheji spoke:

"I'm going to meet the other people around here now, call if you need me."

"Sure, later."

Horo was playing Video Games next to his virtual game system when Sheji came out from her room wondering what Horo was doing.

"Hi Horo is that your name?"

"yeah and if you were wondering what I am doing I'm playing a very interesting video game with my buddy.."

"Buddy?"

"Yeah did you get to look beside me yet?"

Sheji took a quick glance and peered beside Horo seeing Ren

"Whoa! I didn't see you there Ren it was like you camouflaged with the couch! Well it is dark anyway. (_so are you!_)"

"Well I won't bother you playing your video games. Have fun."

"Yeah Later"

Sheji was bored and she had nothing to do so she joined Kari in the kitchen. As usual Kari was trying to dig in the fridge to find something to eat. (She puts up a big appetite!)

"Hey sis"

"Oh hi Sheji, what are you doing?"

"Ah, nothing. Just being bored."

"Why don't you go find something to do like eat!"

"I'll just join you and eat that last pudding in the fridge."

(_I had dibs before you came! Grr… that's what I hate about big sisters! They STEAL your food. Well nothing ever comes between Jelly!)_

"I'll go make some jelly and eat it for dessert, it's almost dinner anyways."

Everyday the Shaman's would have a feast together since they all lived together after 2 months of defeating Hao. They would have parties go different places take pictures of the great scenery and lots of other stuff. And best of all they were all very close friends.

Just then Yoh stepped in the kitchen to get some food. He gave a evil stare to Kari as he was still not as good friends with her ever since she knocked him out but things told her that it'd turn out ok in then end.

"Hi Yoh, sorry about knocking you out yesterday."

"It's no problem, me and Amidamaru need a new challenge, I'd be happy to fight you again once I improve."

"Offer accepted I can't wait to see your skills! We should train together due to me staying at your house for a bit and I bet Anna wouldn't give you a week off training just because we are here with you."

"Yeah. I guess so, even if you become a Shaman you won't be able to participate in the Shaman Tournament, it ended and you will have to wait another 500 years but nobody can survive that long in age."

"Of Course the average man lasts up to 100 years, precisely 115 years the max."

"Who asked you Sheji?"

"Holy grumpy sister."

She was usually grumpy in a way, and so was I, we all fitted together like a family.

"I'm going to go watch "Those Boys" play video games, you and Yoh can talk see you later."

Meanwhile on Horo and Ren's side of the house…

"Hi guys!"

"Oh hi Kari."

"What's up with that mood Ren?"

"Another loss…"

"and another win!" Horo shouted

"Wow never thought video games can make somebody feel ashamed."

"It can help the finger punching in fights."

"Not to mention Good Reflexes."

"Well do what you must. I'll be watching you, and try not to sit too close to the screen you'll get blind."

"Nothing stands against the great and mighty Ren, the most best eye standard in the world!"

"right whatever."

"Master Ren! You know video games is bad for your eye sight why would you try to be a Eye doctor or a Eye Standard?"

"Who asked you Bason!"

"Hi, Yoh left to buy some groceries for Anna so I decided to join everyone. It feels lonely somewhere by yourself."

"Suit yourself dude."

"Don't call me that! You know how much times I had to deal with you calling me "Dude" Since I moved in here?"

"Nope not a clue what do you think Bason?"

"36!" Bason said in a quick tone

"Nope, wrong, 48. Let me give you one of his embarrassing phrases. It goes like this: Hi dude, I'm like I'm not a dude! He's like sorry dude I'm like here we go again. He's like Sorry man I can't change a dude's tone. I was like whatever and that was continuous until I left the hall."

----------------

Writer's Corner: I play video games a lot but nothing this intense, 5 people watching you play a fighting game is whack and I like Adventure games more like Final Fantasy or some other good story line adventure. Romance stories catch your eye if they aren't so sappy and fighting must be included! Nothing burns steam like a good fight!

----------------


	4. Romeko's Appearence

What Fate Brings

Chapter 5: Romeko's appearance 

---------------

I know my stories are HORRIBLE and they way I write them is HORRIBLE so I'm going to improve, this is what'll I'll do from now on, I will NOT do Writer's Corner anymore and the illustrations will be way down below at the end of the story and I will use expressions in sentences like a REAL story would. So yeah hope you enjoy the story. Hehe when I read my story over for errors I've noticed this was my longest chapter yet! Maybe even my longest in the whole story.. I don't know but this will probably be about 2 pages long, this is very detailed and really good though! So take time to finish reading what I took a while to write. Thanks! R&R

-------------

"Ouch That Skating made my legs sore!" cried Kari "Say Ren, why are you still sitting here aren't you going to skate?"

"I really didn't ask you." Ren spoke in Monotone

"Well whatever, if you need me I'll be in the Café down at the corner… You know?"

"Yeah , yeah leave me in peace already!" Ren didn't really care what happened to me or nothing, he was very stubborn

As Kari stepped into the Café Strange things happened, the clocks where all distorted, and everything was going strangely like an electric surge just struck. Kari didn't know what to do, so she ran and got Ren.

"Ren! I have no idea what's going on in the Café, can you at least check it out? Everything is all messed up!" Shouted Kari in exhaustion.

"why are you so exhausted?" Ren asked

"I ran here to get you because somebody else was standing near the WINDOW! Well hurry up, he's planning something risky!" Shouted Kari

_I could see the fear in Kari's eyes, he must've been something really. Kari was always cheerful and happy and wouldn't get so scared of a sudden happening._

"Ok, I'm on my way." Ren said acting like Mr. Brave

"Hey wait up my legs aren't what they used to be!" Kari spoke

"…" Ren Ignored Kari as if she said something wrong. "Are you going to move or what? If not stay behind." Ren was probably expecting Kari to ask for a ride on his back but he wasn't very fond of giving piggy-backs so you know what I mean.

"Fine already! Sheesh I wasn't asking for anything I just wanted you to slow down!" Kari spoke, this time it was pretty loud, close to a shout almost.

"Raghh! Your running too slow!" Ren protested as if he was a leader of some sort

"Fine you can go on my back then!"

Kari was amazed at what Ren just said but didn't care because they had to get to the Café as soon as they could, the people in the building were depending on it.

"We don't need the other's help, we can manage ourselves." Ren told Kari

"I guess we could.. But he doesn't look to friendly.." Kari spoke as quietly as she could, just as long as the person she's talking to can hear her, Clearly.

When Ren and Kari arrived something terrible has happened, The man took hostage of another man, a human, trembling in fear everybody ran towards the exit as Kari and Ren hurried up. Kari and Ren were prepared to fight this evil being.

As Kari stared at the unknown man who is taking hostages, she had noticed that he was wearing a Ninja Band around his arm… The one's from 'Telegrah' the same place that Sheji earned her Band.

"You! Ninja, what do you want and why are you here?" Kari protested

"So you know about the master ninja's from Telegrah do you? Well let me tell you that you are not the only one." The mysterious ninja let go of the hostage and he ran for his life.

Suddenly 6 other men just like him had appeared behind them all, He was using a Clone Technique. This was no ordinary technique a ninja could use, it was the most skilled and hardest only Sheji would know how to counter it. Kari's legs were still beat up so she told Ren to get Sheji.

"Ren! This is a special technique which can only be countered by another Ninja! Go get Sheji right now! Hurry and don't fail me Ren!" Kari spoke while she tried defeating the solid clones.

"What about you?" He asked

"Don't worry, Go! I can handle them by myself but the technique cannot be removed unless a true skilled Ninja who knew a counter-technique would be able to do so. Hurry get Sheji! I'll buy you as much time as I can!" Kari shouted.

"ok" Said Ren while he ran right through the hallway and out the Café door

"Not so fast little boy!" The Ninja ran up to Ren and in the nick of time got to outrun the Ninja by making him run through the wrong hallway.

"where are you little boy, you can't run forever!" Spoke the Ninja

_Good I've outrun him for a while, this'll buy me time to get Sheji!_

As Ren reached the skating arena he quickly got Sheji and without explaining what was going on Sheji had already knew that there was a problem by the way Ren looked so exhausted from escaping from the Ninja.

"Ren.. where are you taking me?" Asked the clueless Sheji, she didn't care but she felt what was going on.

"There is another ninja that is using hostages and he used a clone technique that Kari said only you can break the spell!" Ren ran right up to the door and leaded Sheji to Kari.

"Too late now little boy, I found out your little trick and saw to your little plan!" Said the ninja

"Who are you and what did you do with my sister!" Asked Sheji

"I am Romeko one of the best ninja's in Telegrah, and what I did to your sister was a strong spell, that'll last for at least 20 minutes before she passes out. She is in a weak poisition now and she cannot move, any closer you move will determine her fate."

Sheji looked at Ren and then after they looked at each other not knowing what they should do.

Sheji tried using one of her dispel tricks to get rid of the clones and try to break the spell of Kari. However the Clones disappeared but nothing different happened to her little sister.

"My dispel trick isn't working!" cried Sheji in disappointment

Suddenly Kari broke free because of the clones disappearing the spell had weakened and then before anybody could notice Romeko had disappeared.

"Where'd that stupid idiot disappear to!" shouted Ren

"I'm right here!" said Romeko calmly.

"He was a ghost! No wonder I couldn't sense another ninja here, he's already dead!" Said Sheji

When they looked forward to find Romeko they found him inside Kari's body but as Kari fought him inside it didn't work.

"aghhhhh!" Kari screamed as she held her head with her two palms of her hands.

"What's happening!" Romeko sensed something strong coming from Kari's spirit and he quickly detached his spirit from Kari's body.

"I'll be back again later!" he screamed as he ran disappeared into silence.

"Kari are you ok?" Sheji asked

"That was… Terrifying, I never want to feel it happen again!" Kari spoke

"Don't worry he left already so he won't return until he is ready to." Ren told her.

All of a sudden something glowing came from Kari's heart and came out she held on to it and it turned into some device but when she touched it a strong spirit came out and Kari felt as strongly as she could. It came out as a Samarai spirit, Yugai! As it seemed Ginny was no where to be found. Yugai spoke, after 3 years I've perfected Samarai skills, and being sent out of Ginny's body I felt the good in me so I've changed. Why just the other day a mysterious lady was giving what I was seeking… Freedom. I could see it in her eyes that she was friendly and I told her if she could bring me to the rightful shaman who I belong with.

"Shaman?" asked Ren

"Yes surprisingly Kari had just become a Shaman, being a shaman means you have a true heart and skills that are surprisingly strong. Kari had been chosen by the Spirits in the Spirit world who decide who and who should not become a shaman." Yugai spoke.

"So you are now my spirit?" Kari asked with curiosity

"yes let us fight together to get Romeko back for what he has done. He shall parish." Yugai was very confident in herself as she was a skilled warrior. She cared much of Kari and everything went well. They had all had everyone going back to Yoh's house and we all rested for the night. Before Kari nor Ren went to bed, she told Ren these few words.

"Thank you Ren, for standing up and saving me from Romeko. Even if he is still wandering I really don't think he'll come back until a while. Thank you soo much Ren!" Kari spoke

"You don't need to worry besides Sheji did most of it you should thank her not me." Ren replyed.

"You were still there so I am really grateful." Kari told him

"Hush.. You have to go to sleep soon, you never know when he'll come back." Ren told Kari and pulled an embrace on her. She blushed and so did he but they felt like a new beginning had just started.

------------

K this was actually 4 pages long ; anyways like sorry for the long story and the end was sappy and it didn't sound like Ren but he could've changed for the better! Anyways like the illustration is below done by my fabulous sis Sheji. Enjoy and I hope I get the next chapter done real soon!

http //usera.imagecave .com / fantasydragoon /karixren.jpg

--------


End file.
